Children's products come in many shapes and forms and include such products as toys, toy vehicles, children's ride-on vehicles, play sets, play structures, toy tracks, toy chests, etc. Often such children's products include parts that are configured to be repeatedly and selectively interconnected and disconnected. For example, hinged assemblies, such as may be associated with a cavity having a corresponding closure, often include latch assemblies to permit a user to selectively maintain the closure in a closed orientation. Illustrative, non-exclusive examples of hinged assemblies include structures that are associated with hoods, trunks, and/or doors of children's ride-on vehicles and/or other toy vehicles, hinged covers for toy chests, hinged doors, hinged windows, hinged gates of toy play structures, hinged track sets, and the like.
Children's products are intended to be manipulated and operated by children, who may or may not have high dexterity. For example, depending on the age of a child, precise alignment of a latch assembly may not always occur. Moreover, children's products may include mechanisms such as pinch-relief hinges that are specifically configured with slop, or play, so that fingers and/or other body parts are not pinched, for example in a hinged assembly. Such mechanisms inherently restrict regular and precise alignment of associated latch assemblies. Thus, there exists a need for improved latch assemblies and/or for children's products that include the improved latch assemblies.